<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you lie with me( and just forget the world)? by holdmybread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373630">Would you lie with me( and just forget the world)?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread'>holdmybread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang Chan is bad at communicating, Cute, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Overthinking, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stargazing, Yang Jeongin is bad at communicating, jeongchan rise, some drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin and Chan stargaze.</p><p>Inspired by Snow Patrol's Chasing cars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Lee Felix/ Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you lie with me( and just forget the world)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Jeongin sighs. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who’s behind him. Chan is the only one sober enough to get up the stairs. But he really isn’t in the mood to discuss what happened between them either.</p><p>What would happen if he talked about it? Would Chan laugh it off? Say the kiss meant nothing to him? It shouldn’t mean anything, right? Felix and Changbin kiss all the time. Though Jeongin doesn’t know what the hell is with the two of them anyway. Changbin seems to like to point out his straightness, and Felix just… lets him. Lets him have a drink before kissing him, so that he can pretend he’s not in the right mind while doing it.</p><p>The thing is, it does mean something, the kiss with Chan. And Jeongin is scared of that. He doesn’t want to admit that. Because if he did, he could destroy something between them. He’d prefer friendship over nothing. Because he’s a coward.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>He hears footsteps crunch behind him. He hopes Chan doesn’t spend too long outside. Even though the cold is good for Jeongin, burning his lungs and clearing the alcohol induced blush from his cheeks, it’s not good for Chan.</p><p>Chan is always freezing, wrapped in layers and layers of clothes. Jeongin has given him his jacket on more than a few occasions. He looks good in it. Though it’s tighter around his biceps than a jacket should be, limiting his arm movement.</p><p>Felix threw a volleyball at Chan while he wore one of Jeongin’s jackets once. Chan got hit in the chest. Chan sits next to him, exhaling into his hands and rubbing them together. Jeongin shrugs off his jacket, thin as it may be, and drapes it over him.</p><p>Chan smiles, staring at the floor. He should say something now. If he wants a relationship. He should say something now. Something like:<em> Hey, I like you</em>. Instead, Jeongin nudges him.</p><p>“Orion”, he says, pointing up at the three stars that make up his belt. He hopes Chan can hear the three words: <em>I love you</em>. Or maybe: <em>Stay with m</em>e.</p><p>Chan swallows. In the half darkness, Jeongin can see his Adam’s apple bob.</p><p>“You know”, he says, staring up at the night sky,”I’m not good at… talking. About my feelings and opinions.”</p><p>Jeongin snorts.</p><p>“Cheers to that”, he says, holding out his bottle for Chan to drink from. Three words. Why can he get out those three words but not the ones he desperately wants to get out? Chan takes the bottle from him.</p><p>“Though you’re still better at it than me”, Jeongin continues. It’s a joke in their friend group by now. Jeongin is phenomenally bad at holding a conversation with anyone who isn’t such an extrovert that they dominate the conversation. He lays on his back.</p><p>Chan is an extrovert like that, but he’s also scared of disappointing people, so he doesn’t talk about politics, or pineapple on pizza or anything else that could be a dangerous topic. It took a year before he even talked about gay rights with Jeongin. Another before he admitted he wasn’t just an ally.</p><p>He sees the tilt of Chan’s head, the way his jawline looks from below. Chan seems insecure, fidgeting with the bottle.</p><p><em>You are amazing</em>.</p><p>“I just-“, Chan pauses, taking a swig from the beer bottle,”I-“</p><p>He stops, just staring up at Orion. Jeongin wonders whether he should ask what’s going on. It might be good. Chan might be able to get to the point if he does so. Jeongin would like to nurse his wounded heart and confused head in peace. (He doesn’t, because he doesn’t want Chan to leave.)</p><p>“That’s him, huh?”, Chan asks, pointing to the belt. Jeongin nods, understanding that Chan has a hard time talking right now. And that’s ok. It happens, it’s ok.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s him.” He curses himself. Weak. He’s so, so weak. Unable to admit anything.</p><p>“Huh”, Chan repeats, joining him on his back.</p><p>Jeongin swallows, staring at the stars, and wishing, wanting. He loves watching them, they make him feel small and insignificant in their glory, but right now, he can’t concentrate on that. He wants. He wants so badly. They stare up at the starry sky in silence.</p><p><em>Tell him</em>, everything in Jeongin’s brain shouts,<em> tell him you love him. You have to tell him, or he’ll never know.</em> Then, <em>Shut up, me</em>.</p><p>Something nudges his hand, splayed flat on the roof. Jeongin’s watched his fair share of horror movies. He really hopes no zombie has eaten Chan. He really really hopes that’s not a disembodied hand. He glances over. Chan isn’t looking at him, but his hand is touching Jeongin’s. Jeongin licks his lips. He can’t talk about feelings, but maybe…</p><p>Jeongin reaches out with just his pinky, and entwines it with Chan’s, focusing on the night sky. He’s small, insignificant. He’ll be alright.</p><p>A cold breeze blows over them. Chan’s hand tenses, and he shivers. Jeongin shivers too, his jacket on Chan. Chan looks great in it, probably, cute and warm next to him.</p><p>Jeongin scoots closer, still on his back, until their arms are touching, Chan’s biceps next to his own softer arms.</p><p>It’s attractive to know that Chan is much more muscular than he is, that Chan could pick him up and kiss him senseless against a wall with ease. But it does make Jeongin feel more self-conscious about his own arms. People more often date people with a few similarities. Their arms are a similarity less.</p><p>“I-“, Chan starts again. Jeongin stares at him. He’s mesmerized by Chan’s lips, the soft, full plumpness, barely visible in the darkness.</p><p>“You?”, he prompts, his voice gentle. Chan entwines their whole hands instead of just their pinkies, and squeezes. Jeongin squeezes back, giving Chan a half smile. Internally, he thinks he might die.</p><p><em>This is perfect</em>.</p><p>Chan brings his other hand up and runs it over Jeongin’s hair, pushing it away from his face.</p><p>“Is this ok?”, he murmurs, his voice a gentle timbre. His eyes are lidded, soft.</p><p>“Yeah”, Jeongin breathes,”this is- this is ok.”</p><p>This is ok. Three words. He meant to say this is perfect, but couldn’t get the words out.</p><p>Chan brings his face closer. Jeongin stares, swallowing hard.</p><p>Chan’s nose is almost touching Jeongin’s as he leans up and over Jeongin, blocking part of the starry sky. They’re in an intimate position now, and Jeongin isn’t sure whether he’s dreaming. It feels like a dream, except for the cold. He can barely make out Chan’s facial features like this.</p><p>“I-“, Jeongin starts, because he isn’t sure how to say <em>you look ethereal</em>, or <em>Please kiss me</em>, or <em>this means something</em>.</p><p>Chan pauses.</p><p>Jeongin almost screams in agony.</p><p>Of course Chan, perfect Chan, would pause and not kiss him. He’s proper and kind, and normally Jeongin would be grateful, but right now? He isn’t.</p><p>“Still ok?”, Chan asks, so close to Jeongin.</p><p>“This is ok”, Jeongin replies, trying not to let his aggravation show. Chan props his hand up on the side of Jeongin’s head, for support. His other hand has yet to let go of Jeongin’s. And then he comes even closer and stops, a centimeter between them.</p><p>“Is this ok?”, he exhales onto Jeongin’s lips.</p><p>“This is ok”, Jeongin answers. He closes the distance instead of Chan, knowing that otherwise, Chan will be asking every millimeter of the way.</p><p>He has to lift his far too heavy head to do it, but it’s worth it.</p><p>For Chan, it’s all worth it.</p><p>Chan’s lips are warm, just as soft as they were before, but this time, Jeongin has the time to properly caress them with his own. He props himself up with his elbow, meeting Chan’s lips again after a brief respite to breathe.</p><p>Chan bites the bottom of his, gentle and light, and Jeongin sighs onto his lips.</p><p>The wind picks up again, and Chan shivers. Interrupting the kiss, Jeongin sits up fully.</p><p>He hugs Chan, bringing his arm around him to warm him up.</p><p>Orion is still up there, watching them figure out where they stand. Jeongin pecks Chan’s lips again.</p><p>They’re both not great communicators of feelings, but they’ll manage. Jeongin is sure that the three words he needs and their variations will come, with time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>